


Blind Folded

by the_angel_and_the_righteous_man



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angel_and_the_righteous_man/pseuds/the_angel_and_the_righteous_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College party. Hot guys. Seven Minutes of Heaven. Nothing could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Folded

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. So this probably sucks. But hey, let's go for it. Hope y'all enjoy, and shout out to mah bestie, Casdeaniscanon, for the prompt idea!

_'Holy hell'_  
Walking into the dorm room, Dean Winchester didn't know what had hit him. Following the legalization of gay marriage, members of his campus had decided to host a gay party, open to all males who liked it in the ass. But Dean had not expected to see quite so many good looking gay men here. One man in particular caught his eye. Sky blue eyes and messy brown hair, and a sexy tie to finish it off. Whatever happened tonight, that man was a part of Dean's plans. As Dean made his way over to the refreshment table, he met eyes with the man. Dean turned away quickly and ran his fingers through his hair, deciding that playing hard-to-get was going to be the easiest way to get him.

  
The party consisted of approximately eight men, all on a different scale of gay. One man, who Dean recognized as Draco Stevenson from his Calculus class, had  
his nails painted bright pink and kept shooting flirtatious looks towards Harry Marksman, who everyone knew had only just quit hiding in Narnia a few weeks ago. Dean tried to keep his eyes shooting around everywhere but to that one corner of the room, where the man, who Dean somehow did not have a name for, sat  quietly on a couch watching the party go on around him. _'Sex Hair'_ Dean decided on a nickname for the man.

  
Suddenly, the host of the party, George McKinley, came up behind Dean, slapping his ass.  
"HEY!" Dean cried out, more from surprise than pain. "Cool party, man, with all eight people," Dean had expected to see less, but he had to give George a  
hard time.  
"Yeah. I expected more people to show, but I guess they're all just not gay enough," George laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, which, Dean had to admit, was kind of hot; until Fred Brace, George's boyfriend, randomly appeared, lacing his fingers through George's as if he could read Dean's thoughts.  
"Gonna get laid tonight, Deanie Weanie?" Fred reached out and punched Dean's shoulder as Dean scowled and shook his head.  
"If I'm honest with you, probably not."  
"Well," Fred smiled maliciously. "We will just have to fix that... Won't we?" Fred pulled George aside and whispered something in his ear. Dean could tell by the smile that spread across George's face that they were up to no good.

  
Sure enough, five minutes later they were all seated in a circle around a bottle. Fred and George stood off to the side, Fred holding a blindfold and George ready to spin the bottle.  
"I trust," Fred started, a grin creeping across his face. "that you all know the rules to seven minutes of Heaven?" All the guys in the circle exchanged glances and Dean scoffed in disbelief. Half of these guys already had boyfriends. What were they doing playing seven minutes of Heaven? Still, the group of men nodded and Fred smiled yet again. Dean was getting real sick of that smile. "Good. Shall we begin?"

  
Before anyone had the chance to answer, George spun the bottle. It seemed to go around and around forever. _'If this shit lands on me I know they're cheating'_  
Dean thought, as everyone held their breath and waited. Around and around and around and aoround. Slower and slower and slower. It finally stopped. Not on Dean, oh no. The bottle stopped on Sex Hair.  
"Castiel!" Fred's smile glowed brightly as the man, who now had a name. Castiel hesitated for a minute before silently walking over to Fred and allowing himself to be blinded and led to the closet. Once they got him there, thay sat him in a chair and turned off the light. Once the door was shut, the circle closed in and George spun the bottle again. Around and around and around and around and Dean. Dean stared at the bottle in disbelief.  
"Wait," Dean said quietly, so he couldn't be heard from the closet. "Me with Sex Ha- Castiel?" Everyone nodded and Fred began laughing uncontrollably. George  
leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear.  
"Seven minutes. Anything you want. Go."  
Before Dean could process what was happening, he was standing in the dark closet, his face mere inches away from Castiel's, who had stood up when he heard the door close.  
"SEVEN MINUTES" Someone shouted from the other room. Dean mustered up all the courage he could and took a step towards Castiel.

* * *

  
MINUTE ONE

As Dean took a step forward, Castiel's voice came out of nowhere, startling Dean a bit. "Want to tell me who you are?" Dean froze. Even his voice was sexy.  
"If I did that would spoil the game, wouldn't it?" Dean took another step closer, brushing off his surprise.  
"I suppose," Castiel said, taking a step towards Dean so that there was no air separating their bodies. "It would."

* * *

  
MINUTE TWO

Dean reached around until his hands found Castiel's.  
"What are you, a school boy?" Castiel's sarcasm radiated through the closet as he took hold of Dean's head and slammed their lips together. The shock overwhelmed Dean for just a moment before he returned the kiss, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. Oh, how badly he'd wanted to do that all night. The kiss went on for what seemed like only a few seconds before Dean felt chills troughout his body as Castiel ran his hands down Dean's back and over his ass, hovering for just a moment to short. Dean could've had his hands there forever.

* * *

  
MINUTE THREE

"You are insanely unenthusiastic, Mystery Boy," Castiel said, running his fingers down Dean's chest.  
"And you are insanely enthusiastic, Desperate Boy," Dean retorted, awarding himself a chuckle from Castiel. "It's just a game, you know."  
"If I'm going to play a game," Dean gasped as his zipper was pulled down by Castiel. "I'm going to play right."

* * *

  
MINUTE FOUR

Dean held in a gasp, half praying that Castiel was just teasing, and half hoping that he wasn't. And when Dean felt himself spill out of his jeans, he  
tumbled back into the closet wall. Castiel laughed, running his fingers teasingly down Dean's shaft. Dean felt the blood rushing out of his limp noodle,  
making it not so limp anymore. "Excited, are we?" Castiel asked, running his fingers down Dean's shaft yet again, this time letting his fingers hover when he  
got to the tip.

* * *

  
MINUTE FIVE

The gentle brushes of Castiel's fingers sent shivers across Dean's body, and he almost reached out and pushed Castiel away, but chose instead to close his  
eyes and let the sensation fill him. Every brush intensified and Dean stiffled groans. "You're a virgin, aren't you? This is too easy," Castiel's every word  
seemed to mock Dean, yet he was right. Dean was a virgin. And this was too easy. Dean tried to push off the sensations, but it grew harder and harder with  
every caress. And then impossible when Dean felt a mouth close around him.

* * *

  
MINUTE SIX

Castiel's tongue was wet. That was where Dean tried to keep his thoughts even as there was so much more going on. Castiel's tongue made circles around him,  
each more powerful than the last, until an overwhelming feeling came over Dean and he fell to the ground, gasping.

* * *

  
MINUTE SEVEN

Castiel put little Dean away and zipped Dean's jeans as Dean struggled to regain his breath. "You may want to calm down. I suspect our time will be over soon.  
Seven minutes to orgasm. You really should up your game" Dean struggled to come up with a witty response, but still couldn't get ahold of himself. He had  
barely returned to his normal self when Fred called time.

* * *

 

  
Dean stood up and flipped on the closet light. Castiel had already worked off his blindfold, and when their eyes had adjusted to the light, Castiel stood  
speechless.  
"What?" Dean smirked. "You just sucked my dick and now you aren't happy with who I am?"  
"Nonono," Castiel said quickly. "You're the one I hoped I'd get."  
Dean felt heat rush to his face. "So.. should we... uh... do this... again?"  
Before Dean could finish his sentence, Castiel's lips were against his, this time not rough, but passionate. Castiel pulled away just long enough to say one  
word.  
"Definitely"


End file.
